nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Visual Modifications
Visual Modifications allow players to alter, change and modify the appearance of their car's exterior or interior. These modifications can be to give a vehicle a more attractive appearance as well as increase its performance or stability. ''The Need for Speed'' There are no available modifications in Road & Track Presents: The Need for Speed. ''Need for Speed II'' Players can change a car's paint with factory colours. ''Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit'' Players can change a car's paint with factory colours or a custom colour which can be adjusted in a special menu. ''Need for Speed: High Stakes'' Players can change a car's paint with factory colours or a custom colour which can be adjusted in a special menu. Players can also add performance modifications to vehicles in the career mode. These packages also include bodykits for each car with lower level packages including front lips and new rims whilst the higher level package often completely change the look of a car. ''Need for Speed: Porsche Unleashed'' Players can change the colour of their current vehicle and also add numbers as well as racing stripes to the car's body. Players can also add additional body parts such as spoilers, bumpers and rims to only a select few vehicles. Modifications can only be equipped to cars in career mode. ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2'' Players only have the choice to change their car's paint with other factory colours. ''Need for Speed: Underground'' Players still can change the paint of their car. Players can also change their car's paint with gloss, metallic or pearlescent colours. A new Star Rating feature was added to the game which rates players on their customisation items including Body Kits, Decals, Lights, Neon Pipes, Rims, Spoilers, Vinyls and Window Tint. ''Need for Speed: Underground 2'' Underground 2 extended the choice of visual parts a player could add to their vehicle. The Star Rating system was slightly modified to include Hi-Fi Systems, NOS Purge colouring, Custom Gauges, Split Hoods, Custom Doors, Carbon Fibre body kits and trunk conversions. ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' Players are able to customise their paint, speedometer, bodykits, decals, rims, spoilers, vinyls and window tint. ''Need for Speed: Carbon'' A new Autosculpt feature was introduced to the series which allows players to extensively customise elements of the hood, spoiler rims, bumpers and side skirts of a vehicle. A reworked vinyl system gave players the opportunity to individually move vinyls on a car. ''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' Players are capable of the same visual modifications as in Need for Speed: Carbon along with seats and roll cages as well as the additional of individual car section painting and the ability to apply decals to windows. ''Need for Speed: Undercover'' Modifications are exactly the same as in Need for Speed: ProStreet except interior upgrades were removed. ''Need for Speed: Shift'' Players are able to change a vehicle's rims, vinyls and body colour with bodykits only able as performance upgrades. ''Need for Speed: World'' Players are capable of modifying a vehicle's bodykits, rims, ride height, neons, window tints, license plates, paint and vinyls. ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) Players are able to choose the colour of their vehicles when playing as Racers. ''Shift 2: Unleashed'' Players are capable of choosing liveries and even create their own. They can also change rims and their diameter. ''Need for Speed: The Run'' Players are able to choose the body colour as well as apply a body kit for certain vehicles. Each car's bodykits have different pre-made liveries. ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) Players are able to alter the body colour of their vehicle by driving through a Knocking Brothers repair shop. Cars in the Need for Speed Heroes Pack can have their liveries altered in single player. Players unlock alternative body colours in multiplayer by reaching certain milestones. ''Need for Speed: Rivals'' Players can change a vehicle's body colour and wheel colour as well as adding decals, vinyl wraps, liveries, and customised licence plates. Category:Tuning